


Like Looking In A Mirror

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bodyswap, Fluff and Smut and Crack, Jedi Finn, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Poe Dameron, everyone is confused, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Basically a weird wedding present leads to interesting places.





	

When Finn woke up he felt the barest bit unusual. Nothing worth noting, but just slightly off. Yawning, he dragged his eyes open, blinking when he got an eyeful of Poe's thick brown hair. Now that wasn't strange in itself, only he was sure that Poe was hugging him from behind. Still only absently confused, Finn shrugged it off and rolled over to snuggle against the soft curves of Poe's chest, figuring he was just disoriented from a nightmare or something. Unfortunately, that disorientation was only going to get worse.

"Uh." Finn froze in place, staring at who he was sharing the bed with. Now either someone had put a mirror in the middle of their bed, or things were about to get very complicated.

He had assumed Poe was the one curled up against his back, but he wasn't quite sure, now. Last he had checked, Poe's skin wasn't quite as dark as his was. He also didn't have Finn's face, or hair, or entire fucking body, for that matter.

 _"Uh."_ A little bit panicky,Finn shook off what seemed to be his own arms and rolled out of bed, shaking his head and feeling his hair bounce around his temples. It seemed to have grown several inches overnight. In the fresher he filled the sink with ice water and dunked his face inside, spending a few seconds just letting the tip of his nose freeze and his cheekbones get stiff with the cold. He counted to ten before shaking off the water and looking in the mirror, but that did nothing to calm him down.

"Fuck." Finn breathed, staring at his reflection and pawing at his face, rough with more than the usual morning stubble. His hair was a mess of dark curls, his chest and stomach were squishy, and his crotch was smooth aside from the scratchy fuzz that led down from his - _Poe's_ \- navel. By happenstance Finn's hand brushed Poe's clit and he stiffened. That felt wrong on so many levels.

"What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck..." Finn staggered away from the mirror and wandered back into their room, chewing on his thumbnail until he tasted the jet oil below his nail. That cemented it for him, really. Definitely Poe's body. But the question was, if  _he_ was in Poe's body, then where the hell was Poe?

He glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed and swallowed down his panic. Well, logically, his body would be up for grabs without him in it. Just to be sure, Finn passed a hand over what looked like his forehead, feeling for the steady thrum of energy that somehow meant _Poe_ , for him. Thank the stars the Force had followed him into this body. Finn loved Poe to death, but he wouldn't trust him with the Force for a moment. He'd go barrelling into a fistfight with Kylo Ren before you could say  _that's not how the Force works._

"Holy shit." Finn said just a bit too loudly, feeling the familiar hum under his fingertips. He clammed up when Poe squirmed and yawned, waking up as slowly as usual. How the hell was he going to explain this? "Poe?"

"Finn? You sick, baby? Sound kinda weird..." Poe-in-Finn's-body raised his head from the pillow and squinted, one eye still shut. It was odd, seeing Poe's familiar groggy morning expression on his own face. Actually, "odd" really didn't encompass what Finn was feeling at the moment. Poe looked Finn over for a long moment before shaking his head and burrowing back under the blankets. "Nope. Nope, nope nope. Fuck this dream, man..."

"Poe, no wait-" Finn snapped out of his daze and dragged Poe out from under the covers with only minor thrashing, pinning him down by straddling his hips and holding his wrists to the bed. Poe's body had a few pounds on Finn's, so that was relatively easy. "Look, Poe. It's me. It's Finn. Trust me." 

"Finn?" Finn nodded and watched his face jump from startled to confused to just vaguely disgruntled, all in the span of three or four seconds. Not quite as dramatic a reaction as Finn had expected, but what could you do. Poe shook his head, staring at his own body above him and trying to put two and two together. "Fucking hell, Finn. Look, sweetheart, I dunno what kinda Force trick this is, and I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people, but get the _fuck_ outta my body."

"Would that I could." Poe shoved him and Finn scrambled off of the bed, watching Poe pat himself down and shake his head as though he could jerk himself out of Finn's body that way. They were still naked from last night's celebratory _we're still alive_ sex, and that really just added another layer of awkwardness to the whole situation. When Poe's hand wound up venturing way too close to Finn's morning wood Finn swatted him away and pinched his ear. "Not a priority." he insisted. 

"Fine. But what the fuck happened?"

"I dunno. Why the fuck would I know? I don't fucking know I just-"

"Babe, off the tits." Poe said suddenly. Finn looked down and realised that he was cupping his chest in an attempt to calm down. It wasn't his fault that they were warm and squishy. It was kind of like having stress toys strapped to his chest. And if anyone needed a stress toy right now, it was Finn.

"Okay, okay..." He pressed his hands to his knees and took a deep breath, trying to meditate and not getting very far. "So what do we do?"

"Well, my impulse is to say we have sex, but I guess we could see if Skywalker's got some advice. He's old and wise and stuff." Poe yawned. He seemed unruffled, but Finn knew that most of that was probably because his brain wouldn't wake up for another two hours or so. Finn fully anticipated a major Dameron freakout at around eight o'clock. 

"Yeah. Yeah, that works." Finn agreed, running a hand through his hair. His eyes rested on Poe's crotch and he cleared his throat. "Hey, not to be weird, but can you, uh, deal with that for me?"

"The things I do for you..." Poe snorted and rolled out of bed while Finn started searching for clothes that would fit, hitting his first roadblock when he had to sort out how to put on and fasten one of Poe's sports bras. This was going to be a long fucking day, wasn't it? 

 

\--------------

 

It didn't take long for the two of them to realise that no one on base seemed to be taking the situation as seriously as they were. BB-8 just squealed and ran off to tell all the other droids this incredibly funny story they had just heard, and Rey needed to take a break from training since she was laughing so hard. Her giggling was still audible from the edge of the field as Finn did his best to explain what was going on to Luke, stopping every two seconds to scratch his face. Stubble may feel great when Poe was kissing him, but on his own cheeks it was just a nuisance.

After a brief rundown of the past week or so Luke nodded, voice tight with thinly veiled amusement. "Well, that sure is a mess. You just got back from Aris XI, right? After the battle did they give you necklaces?" 

"Yeah?" Finn pulled the thin chain out from under his shirt and showed it to Luke, the tiny red gem glittering in the sunlight. Poe's squadron and Finn's platoon had all been awarded tiny medals made of clear crystal shards, but Finn and Poe's had been a little different from everyone else's. The Arisani naval commander had also winked when presenting them, but Finn hadn't been sure whether that was just how the Arisani blinked or what. Seemed rude to ask, but now he was wondering if perhaps he should have.

"As I thought. See, when a couple is about to marry, the Arisani have a ritual, of sorts." Luke looked between them and coughed a little bit. "It's, um, well. They gave you both two halves of what they call a living crystal. Similar to Kyber crystals, only they have a somewhat...unique side effect." 

"You're saying we switched because of a weird wedding present." Poe said bluntly. That summed it up pretty well, Finn thought.

"In essence. They must have seen your rings and drawn their own conclusions. The Arisani say that switching bodies represents ultimate trust, sort of cements the couple's bond."

"I say it represents very confused boners." Poe mumbled under his breath. Finn swatted Poe's chest and turned back to Luke, well aware that he was now pale enough to blush. 

"Okay, great. Lovely tradition. Very meaningful. Wonderful. How do we fix it?"

"Um..." Luke cleared his throat, clasping his hands under his robes and trying to appear casual. He was hiding a sheepish smile under his beard; Finn just knew it. "Now that's where it may get awkward."

 

\---------------

 

"Quit giving me boners." Finn groaned, peeking out of the cockpit of Black One and glancing ruefully at Poe. He was hiding in the hangar after nearly flashing his platoon during training. It had been an accident, really. It was unusually hot out and he had momentarily forgotten the additions to his anatomy. "I'm begging you."  

"Can't help it. Thing's got a mind of its own." Poe pressed the heel of his hand to his crotch and glanced up at Finn, looking bewildered. "How d'you deal with this all the time?"

"Easy. I don't have sexual fantasies in the middle of the day." 

"I am literally thinking of fuel efficiency right now." Poe insisted, collapsing dramatically on the ladder of his X-wing and staring dejectedly at his crotch. It was fucking ridiculous. Kind of warm? Boner. Caught a glimpse of Finn's ass in the mirror? Boner. Coughed? Boner. He was so lightheaded. "Besides, it's your fault. You look too good in my clothes."

"You've said that before, babe." Finn sighed, hopping down and adjusting Poe's bright orange collar. It had been a bit of a shock to the squadron's system when who they assumed was Finn stomped onto the tarmac in Poe's flight suit, checking over Black One as though he had done it a million times before and having a rapid-fire binary conversation with BB-8. Apparently they had gotten a good laugh out of that. A fun gag for the time being, but Finn kind of missed his own body. But even he had to admit that he looked really, really good in Poe's flight suit.

"So, about what Luke said," Finn puffed out his cheeks and tapped Poe's chest. Or was it his chest? He was still unclear on that. "Really, wouldn't that just be masturbation?"

"When you put it like that..." Poe laughed. To remedy their situation, apparently the only answer was, as Luke had delicately put it, _intimate relations_. Hearing him say that had set Rey off laughing all over again. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and grinned at him. It was still the trademark Dameron smirk, even if it was with Finn's face. "Guess so. Some next level jerking off right there. Would it be so bad for you, though? Two words, babe: Multiple orgasms."

Finn considered for a moment, then he nodded thoughtfully and pulled Poe to his feet, dragging him out of the hangar without further discussion.

 

\----------------

 

"Okay, so how do we go about this, exactly?" Finn asked after a couple minutes of breathless kissing. The two of them were naked again, stretched out on their bunk with their hands roaming all over. Usually at this point they'd be pulling out the strap-on and lube, but Finn didn't really see the need, tonight. It was awkward, kissing himself, but Finn was quickly getting over that the more Poe kissed him and the wetter he got.

On a side note, that was something of a strange feeling, like his body was pleading to be fucked. All he wanted to do was drop his legs open and drag Poe even closer, but that would be a bit abrupt, he figured. 

"Like we usually do, I guess." Poe sat back and rubbed Finn's stomach, cocking his head after pressing a hand to his borrowed abs. "Huh, maybe I should do more crunches."

"Nah, you're good." Finn gave his belly a little wobble and smirked. Being a bit squishy was a foreign feeling, but by no means an unpleasant one. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Gentle, Poe spread Finn's thighs apart and traced his fingertips over his dripping wet folds. He eased one finger inside after considering for a moment, watching Finn's reaction carefully. At first Finn wriggled against the stretch, but once he relaxed Poe's fingers slid in easily, crooking up into his G-spot with practiced ease. This, Poe knew how to do, for obvious reasons. Finn rocked up onto his hand and shuddered, already feeling sweat gather along his neck and behind his knees. Tonight would definitely be a good night.

Poe was up to three fingers when Finn felt himself begin to shake, breath coming short and quick. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold back, but all it took were another couple thrusts and Poe's harsh voice in his ear. Finn's eyes startled open and he cried out, shaking as his body spasmed and rippled around Poe's fingers, slick dripping down onto the sheets. Poe didn't let up though, rubbing his clit and reducing Finn to whimpers. When Poe worked his fingers back inside a warm wave rippled through Finn and he flopped down with a sigh, words forgotten on his lips. Poe could take it from here, he figured. That's what usually happened, anyways. 

"Damn, Poe..." Finn let out a breathy sigh and Poe laughed, checking between Finn's legs and finding him wet and open, practically begging for him. Finn reached down and guided Poe inside, catching his breath at the feeling of being stretched out, filled and pulsing and warm with sweat and heated breath.

"Oh, wow." Poe slowed his movements as he sank all the way in, gritting his teeth and moving with slow, steady thrusts. "Not gonna last long like this, sweetheart..."

"Understandable." Finn gasped, letting Poe flip him onto his side so his angle was right on Finn's G-spot. He seemed to know exactly what would make Finn shake and moan, from the way he worked Finn's nipples between his fingers to the careful grip on Finn's ass. To be fair, he did have firsthand experience in this position. Already Finn felt heat coiling low in his belly, building again even as he came down from the last one.

"How the fuck do you deal with this?" he groaned, opening one eye and shuddering when he saw Poe leaning over him. "I'm going fucking insane, here..."  

"You just kinda learn to live with it." Poe deadpanned.

Two orgasms later and Finn was wrecked, barely registering when Poe grunted and pressed himself closer, panting as he came deep in what felt like Finn's belly. Finn thought that was the end of it, then heat burst inside him and he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and just riding the unexpected wave of pleasure that made him shake and moan one more time, almost painful in its intensity.

When Finn opened his eyes he blinked, trying to orient himself when he realised that he was up on his knees between Poe's legs rather than lying flat on his back. He looked down at himself and laughed in relief. Yes, those were his hands, and his arms, (and his dick), and his fiancé lying on the ruined sheets in a panting heap. He leant forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to Poe's forehead, making him smirk.

"Hey, babe." Poe managed, voice quaking ever so slightly. "You're looking good."

"You're looking even better." Finn reached up to push the hair away from his face before remembering that he didn't have to do that anymore. "We back to normal?"

"Looks like it." Poe yawned. Finn flopped down beside him and cuddled closer, eyes fluttering shut almost as soon as Poe wrapped his broad, warm arms around him. Orgasms were tiring. Finn was falling asleep, letting the familiarity lull him off, then Poe gave him a shake and tilted Finn's chin up, a hopeful smile on his glowing face. "So are those crystals single use or..."

"Let's save that question for another day." 

**Author's Note:**

> so im sick and realised that of all the tropes i have never written a bodyswap.


End file.
